emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7917 (24th August 2017)
Plot Frank packs the suitcases in the car. Megan leaves Eliza with Tracy, saying she's off to get some food for the journey. Adam is surprised to learn Victoria is joining him and Aaron at the gym. Marlon approaches Paddy in the café and queries how things went with Rhona. Paddy explains Rhona turned him down but insists he's fine. Kerry admits to Dan that she's worried about Daz but Dan wants her to drop it. Bob has got Jai a cake for Nell. Megan phones Charity to make final preparations for the set up. After hearing Megan and Sam talking about weddings, Lydia accidentally lets slip to Megan about Frank's plans for a blessing in Spain. Bernice can see that knowing Daz is sleeping rough is getting to Kerry so she offers to accompany Kerry to search for him. Panicked Megan fills Charity in on Frank's plan for a surprise beach wedding, worrying how this will impact their plan. Charity argues that this changes nothing and attempts to persuades Megan to press on ahead. Adam is frustrated when he's unable to skip in front of Victoria. Frank can't believe it when Lydia relays that Megan knows about the beach blessing. Megan no longer wants to accompany Frank to the airport so Charity orders her to call the police now. Megan reluctantly does but hangs up when Marlon walks into the backroom reporting that Frank is in the bar looking for her. Adam and Aaron fight each other in the boxing ring. Adam requests Aaron goes down when he punches him so he can look good in-front of Victoria but instead Aaron jumps out of the way and Adam ends up running into the ropes. Victoria quickly works out it was a set up to impress her. Charity lies to Frank that Megan isn't in the pub. Megan overhears as Frank talks about the blessing. When Frank's phone rings, Marlon comments that Frank and Charity have the same ring tone. Kerry and Bernice search for Daz in Hotten. Adam is down after making a fool of himself in front of Victoria. Aaron assures his mate that Victoria is still in love with him. In the backroom Megan confronts Charity about stealing Frank's phone to send suggestive texts to herself. Charity admits she did although claims Megan should be thanking her. Megan insists this changes everything but Charity questions Megan about her self-respect and what message this will send to Eliza about how men should treat her. Nell is puzzled by Jai's odd behaviour. Marlon assures Paddy that he'll find someone else. Tracy is worried about Frank and Megan missing the flight. Aaron is stunned to come out of the changing room to find Victoria with his former prison bully Jason. Adam is jealous to see Victoria with another man. Megan decides to head off to Spain with Frank so Charity locks her in the cellar and turns deafening music on to drown out her cries for help. Charity then calls the police. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook Locations *Main Street *Tenant House - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Beer garden, backroom and bar *Unknown gym on Hitchin Road, Hotten *Unknown street in Hotten *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,140,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes